Nightmare Triplets
'''Priscilla, Carnelius, and Savadore (Priss, Carnage, and Savage) '''are apart of a small group called the '''Nightmare Triplets. '''They are the children of HIM and the Powerpunk Girls. Background The Nightmare Triplets had made their debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode A Captured Guest where they are watching the Vanguard League's press conference together, waiting for Drake to strike his plan. Together the three 17 year olds form a small group called the Nightmare Triplets. The oldest is Priss but only by a few minutes. When it comes to inherited powers and abilities, the two brothers and sister are split. Savage and Carnage have seem to possess all the physical powers of HIM and the Punks, like plasma beams and layer eyes and they’re also extreme strong with super-human strength. Priss seems to possess all the mental powers such as teleportation, telekinesis, mind control and even the terrifying power of dream manipulation. She’s not really a fighter and the only other power she has to protect herself is flight (which is a power her brothers don’t have), so this makes her kinda vulnerable. But her brothers act as her bodyguards and are very protective of her. Since their powers and personalities are so different, they work more effectively as a unit than individually. Priss is the brains and Savage and Carnage are the brawn and together they are one. Priss has only met their father once, and Savage and Carnage hasn’t seen him at all. They all live with Priss’ mother, Brat, who is the legal guardian of all three of them since Berserk and Brute are missing. The siblings took a leave of absence from the Alliance in search for answers about the location of Berserk and Brute. They’re also looking for HIM.. Personality Priss presents herself in a high class manner and can come a bit “prissy” at times. But she mostly appears cold and likes to keep quiet. When she does speak it’s usually something wise or intelligent since she is the smartest in the group. Her younger brothers Savage (the green one) and Carnage (the red one) are somewhat the opposite of her. They’re loud and clueless at times and usually lose focus and want to goof off but Priss keeps them on track. Overall, the three actually have a sweet loving relationship and they care about each other immensely. Appearance All three triplets have pinkish red skin. Priss has long blond hair and blue eyes. She's short with nubs for hands. She wears a dark blue coat with white fur trim, and a blue dress with black boots. Carnage and Savage both are large and bulky and have crab claws for hands. Carnage has orange hair, red eyes with one covered up with a red ribbon. He wears a black collared shirt, red plaid pants, and black sneakers. Savage has black hair with green eyes. He wears a green ripped up shirt, black jeans with holes, and black boots. Relationships Priss' Relationships Him Him torments his daughter Priss by entering into her mind and teasing her about his whereabouts and other negative comments toward her. Priss has only met him twice in person but has grown a deep hatred for him. Brat Brat admires her mother greatly. The two share a nice mother daughter bond, though Brat doesn't show much affection. She instead shows her love by giving her daughter thoughtful advice and regular praise. Priss hopes to be good at physical combat like she is. Savage and Carnage's Relationships Trivia EE882E49-451C-4CB0-8666-20BE510543E8.png|Nightmare Triplets dump 7D8A5567-2DBD-42FA-B00E-5E8B4B2C62D7.png|Prissier and Warron B36B722F-E612-41E8-8054-6C0A0D9CE9A2.jpeg|The Triplets vs. Melvin 290E741E-D010-4D22-BA7B-4561E00D2A09.png|“Do feel weird about not having fingers?” Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Male Category:Female Category:Chemical x super Category:Demon Category:17 years old Category:Characters Category:Next Gen Category:Alpha Team